


kiss the moon and cry

by issei



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rose of england, ekspresi datar, alis tebal, memesona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss the moon and cry

**Author's Note:**

> you know when writers do the thing where they write and don't give a damn for capitalization? yeah. don't ruin the fun.

dia tertawa. terkekeh-kekeh geli, mungkin: tidak terlalu lugu, sedikit bingung harus berbuat apa. dia hanya berbalut bebat yang melindungi dadanya, dan celana, sementara kau bertelanjang dada dengan celana selutut. bahu ke atas, kalian telanjang--dan inilah yang akan ditangkap kamera--seolah-olah kalian hanya para pecinta tertaut sebuah syal kotak-kotak kasmir lebar sementara bibirnya sewarna asmara menjadi pusat; inti dari pemotretan kali ini. iklan lipstik.

fotografer mengatakan kalimat-kalimat bersahabat untuk membujukmu lebih relaks, lebih terbuka, mungkin bahkan menyentuh model perempuan lawan mainmu agar kalian tampak lebih intim. tapi--rambutnya yang sewarna jerami, tulang pipinya yang tinggi, dan matanya yang seperti langit bertabur cahaya blitz membuatmu sedikit berdebar-debar. dia adalah wajah yang berseliweran di majalah-majalah editorial tebal, _rose of england_ , ekspresi datar, alis tebal, memesona. (bahkan ia masih lebih menakjubkan di dunia nyata).

dia mengangkat alisnya, menangkupkan tangannya yang kurus di dadamu, dan menatapmu dengan nakal, sementara kamera kembali menjepret, blitz membutakan. kau bingung. dia kini dalam dekapanmu dan selama kalian dipoles tadi kau terlalu malu untuk mengenalkan dirimu sebagai george, (salah satu pengagum terbesarmu), _it's an honor to work with you._

kemudian mungkin karena kau tidak kunjung relaks sementara mendekapnya, bibirnya yang semerah mawar itu mengerucut, tidak senang sedikit, dan kau hampir, hampir panik.

\--hampir saja mengatakan rentetan kata--hingga semua itu berhenti tercekat di tenggorokan ketika dia maju begitu saja dan menempelkan bibirnya, tebal oleh polesan itu, hangatlambatpanas di pipimu, dan jantungmu sedikit berhenti hingga ia melepaskannya, dan menatapmu dari tudung bulumata yang lentik dan gelap, gelap, dengan senyum yang bila kau lihat kembali dalam fotografi memori--keji.

 _"relax,"_ bisiknya. dan sejenak kau menatapnya tanpa senyum lagi, dengan pana, dengan ingin: di matamu berkilat: ingin.

kau menangkapnya main-main, membiarkannya berpegang pada rambutmu sementara kemudian kau menguncinya dengan lenganmu yang keras, hingga ia menjerit tertawa dan sesekali melirik kamera dengan tatapan kasmaran, mengangkat bahu. kau tidak ingin tahu lagi seperti apa kau terlihat di kamera (monster). yang kau tahu--setelah dia telah menandaimu dengan lipstiknya, kini semua rasa itu tak lagi mampu kau kunci di dada. kau menginginkannya, kau menginginkannya--dengan lamban dan tanpa dosa tanpa sehelaipun kain diantara kalian. dadamu bergetar dengan tawa alto renyah. dia menyentuhmu dengan rasa ingin tahu seorang anak usia lima.

dan kau tahu, dari tatapannya yang sedikit terpesona padamu, (apa yang dia lihat? apa yang dia lihat sambil meremas rambutmu?) di matanya kau berbeda. kau terang seperti bintang, seperti anggur, seperti batang kayu yang kokoh dan seperti angin segar. kalian berdua adalah definisi keindahan. kemistri kalian reaktif dan menyerebak, mempesona dan memenuhi udara, berwarna-warni. blitz bertebaran. orang-orang berkomentar ini akan menjadi headline fashion untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. (kau tidak memperhatikan mereka. tangannya di rambutmu dan kau tidak memperhatikan mereka)

yang kau tahu, ketika semua sesi itu selesai, di ruang rias, kau mengunci pintu dan bergerak menciumnya.

 

 


End file.
